degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Kaye
in Degrassi Junior High]] ]] Stephanie Kaye (born Stephanie Kobalewsky in 1974) attended Degrassi Junior High for her grade 8 year. '''Starts as: Grade 8' Season 1 Stephanie Kaye was popular and many of the male students had crushes on her. Her younger brother, Arthur, started Degrassi as a grade 7, so she ignored him while at school. She started her grade 8 year by reinventing herself with her clothes. She started wearing more revealing clothing, which her best friend, Voula, did not approve of. Many other female students did not approve, either. Stephanie decided to run for school president, and had Voula help her with her speeches. She started getting votes by allowing the boys to kiss her. When she was thanking people for her growing support, she thanked Joey instead of Voula, and their friendship is torn apart. It seemed all the boys would vote for her, while all the girls' votes would be split among Snake and other boy candidates. Stephanie won the election, and seemed more enamoured with the prestige than the responsibility. Stephanie needed help writing speeches for herself, but throughout the season, she managed to learn to write for herself. She had a crush on Wheels and they went on several dates, which mostly led to disaster. She tried to make Wheels jealous by being extra nice to Joey, but this backfired; Joey and Wheels chose their friendship over a girl. It is said by most students that Stephanie is a horrible school president. Stephanie tried to make up with Voula; Voula wasn't interested; the girls were finally reconciled as Stephanie seemed about to make a major mistake of intimacy with Wheels for their second date. Season 2, Depression, and Leaving Degrassi Stephanie started season 2, promising to reinvent herself once more, this time, to get rid of her provocative clothes, and give them to Alexa. She had a crush on new student Simon, who was a model, but he chose Alexa to be with. Stephanie was very jealous of the couple. After a horrible year, including the grade 7's rebelling against her in the end of the year, Stephanie became depressed. She mentioned suicide to the Farrell twins, and Arthur. She had dreams about jumping off a bridge, and even skipped school to travel to the same bridge. Arthur comforted her and told her how much he loves her. Stephanie then started to recover. Although she was not as depressed, she still did not want to return to Degrassi for her grade 9 year. She attended the graduation dance, and influenced Joey to play with his band on stage. In season 3, we learn that she attends a private high school away from Degrassi. Stephanie was played by Nicole Stoffman. Future Degrassi Students Pull A "Stephanie Kaye" Long after Steph left Degrassi Junior High, even more students have been doing the same thing she has, with their clothes. *Manny Santos Who attended Degrassi from 2001-2007 also wanted to change her image from cute, to sexy, and she did this by wearing sexy clothes under her normal clothes so she wont get in trouble with her strict father. Thankfully, the thong wearing ended after season 4. *Alli Bhandari Who is now attending Degrassi from 2007-2011, also arrives at Degrassi in school appropriate clothes, and then changes into more fashionable clothes, and in season 9, she claims she will be wearing more sexy clothing. Category:Characters Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters